Stay - Survivor(s)
by SilverLake Kanon
Summary: Brenda fut la première à arriver devant le QG de WICKED. Autour d'elle, tout brûlait, le monde n'était plus qu'apocalypse. Elle revit une dernière fois l'air désespéré de Minho et, serrant l'antidote entre ses doigts, courut vers Thomas qui essayait d'empêcher l'irréparable. (Ou celui dans lequel nous avons un aperçu de la relation entre Newt et Minho depuis le commencement).
1. Chapter 1

**Préface**

Deux-trois petites choses avant de commencer (tout ce qui suit est important pour la compréhension de la fanfic) :

Premièrement, cette fanfiction est inspirée de la fanfiction _Grievers, Minho and other WICKED things_ de **Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps** , un auteur tout simplement incroyable, qui écrit d'ailleurs de superbes fanfictions sur la saga « Le Labyrinthe » (et notamment sur le couple Minewt, pour les adeptes !).

Ma fanfiction, qui s'appelle _Stay-Survivor(s)_ est donc en quelque sorte la suite de _Grievers, Minho and other things_ , ou en est tout du moins inspirée. En gros, elle reprend les évènements de cette fanfic et se passe quelques temps après, tout en suivant les évènements du film (et non du livre). Elle présente donc des spoilers de la fanfiction citée plus haut.

Donc si tu n'as pas lu cette fanfic je te conseille TRES fortement de quitter, de taper dans la barre de recherche « Grievers, Minho and WICKED things » et de commencer dès maintenant cette super fanfiction qui, je suis sûre, ne te décevras pas !

(Par contre la fanfic originale est en anglais, donc si tu n'es pas bilangue tu peux toujours lire la traduction intitulée _Griffeurs, Minho et Wicked_ de ).

Deuxièmement, cette fanfiction est effectivement une fanfic basée sur le couple Minewt (donc Minho et Newt). Elle suivra l'évolution de leur relation après les évènements de _Grivers, Minho and other WICKED thing_ et la façon dont ils feront face aux nouveaux obstacles avant, pendant et après leur évasion du Labyrinthe, durant la Terre Brûlée et même après, tout en les affrontant ensembles… ou pas.

La fic est notée T en raison de son contenu, aussi bien au niveau « Angst » de l'histoire (auto-mutilation, tentative de suicide, traumatisme psychologique…) qu'au niveau « Action » (combat, mort avec certains détails et tout ça…) ainsi qu'au niveau « Romance » (bon, je pense qu'ici vous devez avoir compris, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin haha). Mais NON, il n'y aura pas de lemon _don't worry guys_ , sinon j'aurais classé ma fanfic comme M.

Troisièmement, bien que j'adore le livre, cette fiction sera basée sur les évènements du film, principalement à cause de la fin du troisième volet que j'aimerai réécrire (parce que, soyons honnête, on aurait tous voulu que ça se finisse autrement !). La fic sera découpée en plusieurs parties, qui contiendront chacune plusieurs chapitres : il y aura tout d'abord le Prologue (seule partie qui ne contient qu'un chapitre, soit le prologue), puis la Partie Une (nommée le Labyrinthe), la Partie Deux (La Terre Brûlée), la Partie Trois (La Braise) et l'épilogue (L'Espoir), qui contient lui aussi et contrairement au prologue, plusieurs chapitres.

Enfin, les publications ne seront pas régulières car je travaille parallèlement sur d'autres projets d'écritures (deux autres fanfictions non TMR, ainsi que de livres dont les univers et intrigues sont tirés de ma propre imagination), plus mon travail scolaire et mes exam de fin d'années à préparer ^^.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et enjoy !


	2. Prologue - Pressentiments

**Prologue –** _ **«**_ _ **Pressentiments »**_

Les rayons du soleil du soleil perçaient à travers les quelques nuages irisés de rose-orangé ayant pointé le bout de leur nez. Ils illuminaient les murs en pierre du Labyrinthe, les colorant d'une douce lumière orangée. Une brise chaude agitait légèrement les branches des arbres. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et l'ensemble des Blocards étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp, tentant de l'allumer pour se préparer à l'arrivée de la nuit. Les Trancheurs étaient partis chercher les Med-jacks, Gally grondait (encore !) un bleu apeuré qui reculait et quelques Coffreurs discutaient près d'un bosquet. Alby surveillait Brian, les bras croisés, tout en surveillant d'un œil attentif le Coureur qui boitait légèrement.

Et, à la périphérie de la Clairière, deux coureurs étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur l'herbe tendre du Bloc.

Newt observait l'agitation habituelle du Bloc s'éteindre au fur et à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait au-dessus de leur tête, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Brian boitiller à travers la Clairière. Le blond était certain que son ami serait de nouveau prêt à reprendre la course dans le Labyrinthe d'après les Med-jacks, cela n'était plus qu'une question de jour. Newt, quant à lui, en était certain : sous ses airs d'adolescent sympathique, Brian était un combattant né. Il faudrait bien plus qu'une patte folle pour venir à bout d'un type comme lui.

Alors qu'il regardait toujours Brian, Newt entendit soudainement Alby crier quelque chose au Coureur, qui s'arrêta en plein milieu de la Clairière. Puis, sous le regard émerveillé de Newt, Brian se mit à courir. Au début, ses pas étaient maladroits, le Coureur posant ses pieds l'un devant l'autre avec hésitation. Puis il sembla prendre de plus en plus d'assurance et, au bout d'une minute d'échauffement, le Coureur trottait joyeusement à travers la Clairière.

Newt faillit l'applaudir, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en voyant l'air de pur bonheur qu'avait adopté le visage de Brian. Celui-ci avait l'air si heureux… _Bloody hell_ , Newt n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'avait traversé son ami durant ses quelques mois de rééducation. Ne plus pouvoir courir, ne plus pouvoir laisser ses pensées vagabonder et se vider l'esprit alors qu'il courait dans le Labyrinthe, cela l'aurait rendu fou.

Brian se dirigeait à petites foulées dans leur direction. Newt lui adressa un signe de la main et, alors que le Coureur passait devant eux, celui-ci leva son pouce en l'air dans leur direction avant faire demi-tour sous les appels d'Alby.

Newt le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que Brian mette un terme à sa course, visiblement fatigué. Le blond délaissa alors son ami, et décida de porter son attention sur la personne allongée à côté de lui.

Etendu sur le sol, Minho avait replié un bras sous sa tête et avait tourné le visage vers le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Son deuxième bras avait trouvé place autour de la taille de Newt, qu'il serrait possessivement contre lui. Newt déglutit et, pour la millième fois au moins, manqua de se perdre dans la contemplation de son petit ami.

Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient ses cheveux de jais, les illuminant d'une belle couleur brune et chatoyante. Sa peau dorée semblait elle aussi s'être transformée en une douce source de lumière, plus brillante que jamais. Enfin, les yeux fermés de l'asiatique lui conférait un air détendu et, si Newt ne le connaissait pas si bien, le blond aurait pu jurer que Minho ne ressemblait à cet instant qu'à un jeune adolescent innocent.

Newt n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux du Coureur, luttant contre l'irrépressible envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'une voix perça soudainement le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

– Tu vas me fixer encore longtemps ? demanda Minho d'un ton faussement agacé, les yeux toujours fermés. Alby dit que c'est impoli de dévisager les gens.

– Et Alby dit aussi que ta tête est vide, répliqua Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond prit appui sur ses coudes afin de se redresser, obtenant ainsi une meilleure vision du paresseux toujours étalé sur le sol. Le bras que Minho avait passé autour de Newt glissa lentement au sol, avant que se propriétaire ne le ramène vers lui. Il passa une main sur son visage, avant de finalement pousser un soupir.

Deux secondes plus tard, Minho ouvrait les yeux. Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire lorsque son regard croisa celui de Newt, qui le regardait tendrement :

– Hey, _blondie_.

– _Blondie ?_ s'offusqua Newt. Sérieusement ?

– Hé, mon je trouve que ça te va bien. Mon merveilleux, adorable _blondie._

Newt ne releva pas, et faillit perdre le fil de la conversation lorsque Minho leva la main et la laissa glisser le long du visage du blond. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson et enfouit son visage au creux de la main de l'asiatique.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire, tandis que Minho caressait légèrement la joue du Coureur blond. Finalement, Newt repoussa doucement la main de Minho, s'allongeant à la place sur le Coureur qui ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre contre lui :

– À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? souffla Newt.

Minho mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, trop occupé à jouer avec les mèches blondes du garçon étendu sur lui.

– Bah… je venais de remarquer que pour une fois, le Bloc était calme et que lorsqu'on fermait les yeux, on pourrait presque se croire ailleurs… loin… C'est reposant, quoi. Enfin, ça c'était avant que tu ne viennes interrompre ma méditation, ajouta le Coureur, sarcastique.

– Tocard, renifla Newt pour toute réponse.

– Tocard toi-même.

– Je vais te poser la question encore une fois, dit Newt en se redressant. Et cette fois, essaye de ne pas me mentir. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, Minho ?

Cette fois-ci, Minho ne répondit pas, préférant se murer dans le mutisme.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Newt était arrivé au Bloc, à présent. Bientôt cinq, pour être exact. Et quatre depuis le début de sa relation avec Minho. Et malgré cela, Minho pensait encore pouvoir réussir à lui mentir.

Newt avait conscience que dans l'esprit de Minho, le Maton des Coureurs le voyait potentiellement toujours comme le bleu qui était tombé amoureux de son « supérieur » dès le premier jour, celui qui avait réveillé un Griffeur dès sa première fois dans le Labyrinthe. Alors OK, Newt avait peut-être battu des records de gafferie.

Mais il avait aussi vu, vécu des choses qui ne faisait plus tout à fait de lui le bleu naïf fraîchement sorti de la Boîte. Il connaissait presque tout le monde maintenant, avait à son tour accueilli des nouveaux. Il avait été initié à la décoction-mystère de Gally (il avait beau avoir finit ivre-mort, cela relevait quand même de l'exploit). Il courait tous les jours les dangereux couloirs du Labyrinthe. Et, par-dessus tout, il avait vu subit la perte de deux de ses meilleurs amis, après que l'un d'entre eux se soit fait piqué par un Griffeur.

En pleine journée.

Il arrivait encore que Newt se réveille en nage, la gorge en feu après avoir cauchemardé de cette fameuse nuit. Celle où Max, un de ses amis Coureur, ainsi que Minho s'étaient fait piquer et avaient tenté de les tuer lui, Alby et Brian. Si Alby et Newt s'en étaient sorti indemne et Brian avait seulement écopé d'une boiterie, cela n'avait pas été le cas de tout le monde. Minho avait survécu de justesse, contrairement à Max qui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Le sympathique, amical, attachant Max. Tué par le couteau et la poigne experte d'Alby. Quant à Daniel, un autre ancien Coureur… Dieu seul savait ce que Minho et Max avait fait de lui. Daniel, ou « Danny-man » comme aimait l'appeler Minho, avait été leur première victime Newt savait que les deux Coureurs s'étaient attaqués à lui dès leur sortie du Labyrinthe. Et c'était tout.

Minho avait essayé de tuer Newt. Et ça, même si Minho refusait de l'avouer, Newt savait que cette simple idée le détruisait. Il s'en voulait terriblement, peu importe le nombre de fois où Newt le rassurait en lui disant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Car l'asiatique se sentait également responsable de la mort de Daniel, évidemment, mais aussi de celle de Max. Il culpabilisait d'avoir survécu, et pas lui. Et c'était encore pire lorsqu'Alby exposait son topo habituel aux bleus sur les dangers du Labyrinthe évidemment, présenter le cas des deux premiers morts depuis la création du Bloc était l'exemple idéal.

Newt se disait que peut-être le rétablissement prochain de Brian réconforterait un peu le Maton des Coureurs. Chaque matin, alors qu'ils se rendaient devant les portes en compagnie de Minho et Ben, seul Coureur encore en service en dehors du couple, Newt croyait apercevoir une brève lueur de souffrance passer dans les yeux de l'asiatique, avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement et d'être remplacée par le sourire chaleureux du Maton.

Minho, lui n'était obsédé que par une chose : ils n'étaient plus que trois Coureurs valides.

Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

Mais ça, pour rien au monde il n'accepterait de le montrer aux autres. S'attirer l'inquiétude de Newt était la dernière des choses que voulait Minho. Alors, il faisait semblant. Semblant que tout allait bien. Qu'il s'était remis de la situation, qu'il n'y pensait presque plus. Un leader ne pouvait se laisser aller, il n'avait pas le droit.

Il mentait, quoi. À Alby, à Newt, à lui-même. À tout le monde.

Minho secoua légèrement la tête et, d'une légère pression, inversa les positions entre Newt et lui. Il se retrouva ainsi au-dessus du blond, s'appuyant sur ses mains placées de chaque côté de la tête de Newt afin de ne pas l'écraser.

Il s'apprêtait à lui mentir une nouvelle fois, à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, lorsque son regard croisa les grands yeux bruns de Newt, écarquillés de surprise. Ces doux, magnifiques yeux bruns à qui il avait bien faillit retirer leur lueur pétillante. Et, alors qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, Minho sentit sa confiance flancher. Pour la première fois, il décida de ne pas mentir à Newt il lui devait au moins ça.

Et de lui répondre par une autre question :

– Tu ne regrettes pas, parfois ? demanda l'asiatique dans un souffle.

– Regretter quoi ? demanda Newt en haussant les sourcils, légèrement perdu.

Minho souffla doucement. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, et il crut qu'il allait exploser lorsqu'il poursuivit :

– Tout, lâcha Minho. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis… depuis l'accident. D'être resté avec moi, alors que je suis un véritable tocard. De m'avoir pardonné. D'avoir décidé de me laisser en vie. Tu n'as vraiment aucun regret ?

Newt sentit son cœur se briser alors que la voix de Minho se brisait à la fin. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un léger tremblement, mais cela signifiait déjà énormément venant de Minho. Newt leva les mains et les passa dans les cheveux corbeaux du Coureur, caressant tendrement la tête de son petit ami tandis que celui-ci le regardait fixement.

– Minho, commença Newt d'un ton inquiet. Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, et je te le répèterais autant de fois jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que j'en penses. _Ce n'était pas ta faute_ , et cela ne le sera jamais. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, le venin du Griffeur agissait sur toi sans que tu aies pu faire quoi que se soit. Cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas toi. Et quoi qu'il se soit passé cette nuit, je suis fier de toi. Je suis fier car tu as su combattre le venin assez longtemps pour que j'aille chercher de l'aide, je suis fier car tu n'as pas laissé tomber. Je me suis opposé à Alby parce que j'avais confiance en toi, en ta force, et que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'aurait tué. Je serai devenu complètement hystérique, probablement. Mais je veux que tu saches, mon amour, que si ce choix était à refaire, je le referais. Encore, et encore.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Minho, brisé.

– Je sais, Minho. Je sais.

Newt ne savait pas lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas.

Toujours était-il que, la seconde qui suivit, les lèvres de Newt rencontraient celles de Minho, se moulant contre elles à la perfection. Minho pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, approfondissant ainsi le baiser et faisant doucement gémir Newt par la même occasion. Ce dernier laissa glisser ses mains des cheveux de son amant et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'asiatique, tentant de rapprocher son corps aussi près qu'il était humainement possible.

Le baiser était doux, chaud, agréable. Plus profond que tous les baisers qu'ils avaient déjà partagés. C'était la manifestation d'un plein de phrases muettes et de non-dits, la promesse d'un amour invincible et éternel. La promesse que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils resteraient ensembles. Que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Alors, lorsque la langue de Minho vint doucement caresser la lèvre inférieure de Newt, le blond répondit immédiatement et décida de simplement se laisser aller.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était que tout cela n'était qu'un début.

Et que le début du cauchemar était pour très bientôt.


End file.
